The invention concerns a microfluidic device comprising at least one microchannel designed to contain at least one liquid and at least one fluid non-miscible with the liquid and means for stabilizing the interface between the liquid and the fluid, said microchannel being bounded by a bottom wall, side walls and a top wall.